The Prophecy Rise
The Forbidden Prophecy "One cat must rise with honor, and the clans shall prosper, but if that cat should choose the path of darkness, all will fall to the power of the one." Tensions rise between the clans once again, and there have been many battles. After the battle against Nightclan, three kits of Snowclan are born. An omen was born with those kits, and Blizzardkit, Flakekit, and Nettlekit must come forth to save the clans from the prophecy at all costs, before all is lost. (Alleyclan is not included in this fanfiction currently) Allegiances Snowclan: Leader: Cloudstar Deputy: Eagleclaw Medicine cat: Icefeather Warriors: Sunblaze: Bright ginger tom with green eyes Shadewhisker: Black tom with slanting green eyes Apprentice: Frostpaw Hawkfall: Solid gray tom with one blue eye and one amber eye Hailstorm: Pure white she-cat with amber eyes Talonfall: Dark brown tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes Apprentice: Amberpaw Brackenpelt: Long-haired brown Tom with shimmering blue eyes Apprentices: Amberpaw: White tortoiseshell tom with fierce amber eyes Frostpaw: Bad-tempered gray she-cat with white splotches and dark green eyes Queens: Whitefoot: Pale ginger she-cat with white paws - mother to Nettlekit (brown tabby tom with sharp green eyes), Blizzardkit (Gray tabby Tom with dark blue eyes), and Flakekit (pretty gray and white she-cat with blue eyes) Streamheart: Gray and white she-cat with sharp blue eyes Elders: Cloudfur: White tom with dark blue eyes - the oldest cat in Snowclan Moonleaf: Pale white she-cat with bright green eyes - retired medicine cat Treeclan Leader: Silverstar: Small white tom with black spots Deputy: Goldenfang: Golden she-cat with pale blue eyes Medicine cat: Firpelt: Bark-colored Tom with ginger paws Apprentice: Splatchedpaw Warriors: Tallclaw- Light brown tabby Tom. Smallstripe- Dark ginger tabby Tom with green eyes Spottedmoon: White and black she-cat Bigblaze: Large ginger tabby tom Mapleheart: Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Darktail: Dark brown tom Oakpelt: Bracken-colored tabby tom Sapclaw: Brown and black tom Apprentices: Mosspaw: small light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes Pinepaw: Black tom with dark smoky gray patterns on his pelt Graypaw: Gray tabby tom with striped tail Queens: Redwhisker: Ginger she-cat with gray eyes Elders: Aspentail: Small tabby she-cat - oldest cat in Treeclan Stormclan Leader: Mousestar:' '''Short haired gray tom with sparkling blue eyes Deputy: Tigertail: Golden she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes Medicine cat: Ravenfoot: Black she-cat with long hair and yellow eyes Apprentice: Icepaw Warriors: Shortwhiskers: brown tabby tom with green eyes - oldest cat in Stormclan Apprentice: Cherrypaw Snowpelt: Pure white she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Grasspaw Goldenmane: muscular Tom with a long scar across his flank. Is orange and tan with emerald eyes Apprentice: Horsepaw Treebark:' Brown Tom with orange-yellow eyes Sweetmoon: Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with large sweet blue eyes Apprentice: Featherpaw Cloudwhisker: White Tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Applepaw Apprentices: Icepaw: White she-cat with green eyes Horsepaw: Black Tom with a very hard kick and aqua eyes Cherrypaw: Red she-cat with blue eyes Grasspaw: Grey Tom with amber eyes Featherpaw: White she-cat with blue eyes Applepaw: Orange she-cat with white stripes and yellow eyes Queens: Blossomclaw: Tortoise shell She-cat with amber eyes. Kits are Rainkit (Blue gray tom with yellow eyes), Marshkit (Brown tom with white paws and a white tail tip. He has grey eyes), and Beetlekit (Black tom with yellow eyes and bushy tail). Elders: None ''Breezeclan'' Leader: Windstar: Pale gray she-cat with glowing amber eyes and muscular hind paws Deputy: Redpelt: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Whiskertail: Gray tabby tom - oldest cat in Breezeclan Apprentice: Moonpaw Warriors: Mintclaw: White she-cat with brown splotches Grasspelt: Small brown tom Swiftstrike: Light brown tom with a darker brown splotch on his forehead Shadowstreak: White tom with a dark black streak across his back and dark green eyes Tangletail: Sand-colored tom with gray eyes Pouncewhisker: Energetic ginger she-cat with glowing yellow eyes Appleclaw: Soft brown she-cat with red/ginger patches and leaf green eyes Apprentices: Moonpaw: Beautiful small silver she-cat with blue eyes Runningpaw: Red brown tabby tom Tumblepaw: Heather-colored she-cat Padpaw: Solid dark brown tom Gorsepaw: Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes Queens: Breezeflight: Beautiful brown she-cat with soft blue eyes. Kits are Tumblekit (White and black striped Tom), Harekit (White tom with blue eyes - deaf), and Brownkit (Brown she-cat with amber eyes). Elders: Sprintfoot: Black tom - Oldest cat in Breezeclan Littleclaw: Small tabby brown she-cat Jumpleg: Ginger tom who can jump very high Kinkfire: Flame-colored tom Map . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .North. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Snowclan Territory . . . . .Breezeclan Territory West . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . East Treeclan Territory . . . . . . Stormclan Territory . . . . . . . . . . . . . .South. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Prologue Icefeather scanned her herb supplies, searching for prophecies. "Cloudstar!" She hissed. Cloudstar was next to Icefeather, glancing around to see where her leader was. "I was asking to StarClan for answers," Cloudstar apologized, exhausted. "Ever since Mountainsong and Riverclaw were killed in the battle with Treeclan, we have been failing in strength. They were two of our most senior warriors. SnowClan must survive." Icefeather's eyes clouded. "I was looking StarClan for anwsers as well," she whispered, thinking hard. Suddenly, she had a thought. I haven't looked to the stars! I ''can't ''choose when I see Starclan, except at the moontree, and currently, I can't risk staying away from my clan for so long, not when there's still so many severe injuries from the battle.. However, I ''can ''choose when I look to our ancestors collectively in the sky. Of course! She quickly looked up and searched for the moon. It wasn't hard to find, obviously, since it was nearly full, but as soon as she saw it, the moon suddenly started to dissapear, turning red as it seemed to melt into the darkness of the night. Icefeather found herself falling into a vision. A cat was there, one eye red and one eye green. One half of the cat was splattered with blood, but the other half was an indistinct brown. Icefeather trembled. The vision dissapeared, and the moon returned. "An omen!" She gasped. Cloudstar glanced at Icefeather. "What did you see?" He asked. "One cat must rise with honor, and the clans shall prosper, but if that cat should choose the path of darkness, all will fall to the power of the one." Icefeather mewed ominously. Cloudstar cocked his head, confused. "Icefeather, Cloudstar!" Riverstream raced up to the white and gray leader, panting. "Whitefoot's kits are coming!" Cloudstar jumped, eyes wide, then quickly raced over to the nursery. Icefeather followed, but more slowly, pondering. Who was the cat the prophecy spoke of? Whoever it was, one thing was certain - they would wield more power than any cat had ever imagined possible. ''Part 1''' Chapter 1 Nettlekit woke up with a start. He panted, waking up from a dream. ''What was that about? He'd seen a dark figure, with the silhouette of a cat, along with burning red eyes. He didn't know what it meant, and he didn't care. He was just glad it was over. I'm glad ''I ''don't look like that! ''And indeed he looked nothing like the figure in his nightmare. ''He ''had green eyes and light brown fur. He thought he was a rather handsome tom even if he did say so himself. "Whitefoot!" He called, while craning his head to see his mother's pale ginger fur. "Whitefoot?" He slowly stood up, padding silently for the opening in the nursery, which was it's only way in or out, newly reinforced; ever since the battle, even though seasons had passed, the cats of Nightclan were still very hostile to Snowclan. "Nettlekit!" His brother, Blizzardkit beckoned, "Get over here!" Nettlekit started padding over, when he practically fell over Flakekit. She was snoozing like a hedgehog in a hole. ''Sleeping the day away, again. ''Nettlekit licked his fur down flat, shook his head in amusment, and bounded to Blizzardkit at the other side of the nursery. "Whitefoot's out on border patrol." Blizzardkit hissed. "She decided now that we're six moons old, we can cope without her. She said that I'm in charge, and that we should stay with Streamheart." That grumpy queen, Streamheart? '' "Do we have to?" Nettlekit whined, "Streamheart isn't exactly the most fun cat to be around, you know." He added quietly, "Maybe we could go off on another adventure," he suggested, playfully. Blizzardkit straightened his back, making him self as tall as he possibly could, and replied with dignity, "Whitefoot put me in charge, and I say that we stay with Streamheart. Honestly, Nettlekit, I thought you were more mature than that." "I'll show you who's mature!" He bouled his brother over, play-fighting with him with glee. They rolled around, until they bumped into Flakekit, their sister, who woke up on impact. "Guys, if you really wanted to play-fight, you could've it outside, where you wouldn't have woken up poor old Flakekit!" This alerted Streamheart, of course, who started to scold the kits for messing around so much in the nursery. "What are you kits doing over there?" She asked, "Don't tell me that you're trying to venture out into the forest again!" "I wasn't," replied Flakekit, "I'' was minding my own business when these two ice-brains woke me up!" "Come on, Flakekit," said Nettlekit, "We were just having a bit of fun! We didn't mean to wake you up." "No excuses!" Revoked Streamheart angrily, "you lot obviously don't know how to behave in the nursery, so I suppose I'll have to force you to know. You must all stay in here, and you are not to play any games that might otherwise damage the den. Do you all understand?" "Yes, Streamheart," they chorused. Nettlekit sighed. He didn't want to be so bored, especially his two aggravating siblings and such a grumpy queen. He was feeling miserable. Just when all hope seemed to be lost for Nettlekit, pawsteps suddenly started into the nursery. "Whitefoot!" He squealed, reconizing the fluffy white paw. He looked up and saw another cat coming behind her. "Cloudstar!" He exclaimed. Blizzardkit brushed his gray pelt against Nettlekit's, happy for their parents to be there. The kits nuzzled against their parents, happily reuniting. After they broke apart, Cloudstar started speaking. "Hello, kits, it's good to see you again! I come with great tidings. Since you're all now six moons old, your apprentice ceremony will be held at sunhigh!" Chapter 2 "No! No! Please, stop!" Flakekit begged for her life, flailing her paws at a huge cat, splattered scarlet. The cat twisted and sank it's claws into her white and brown fur. Blood oozed from the wound, flooding her senses. Flakekit's shoulder buckled as it turned limp, and she fell to the ground, twitching with the intense pain. The matted cat sliced her belly open next, allowing a huge amount of blood to start flowing out. Her senses started to cloud.... Now the cat was her throat... ''No! '' Darkness. Flakekit stirred and opened up her eyes. She felt something nagging at her senses. She felt oddly concerned about a dream. Suddenly, she noticed blood all around her paws and a sharp jab on her shoulder and belly. She was too busy trying to cope with the sudden pains, that she didn't even notice Cloudstar talking. When Flakekit did happen to notice Couldstar in the room, speaking, she pricked her ears. "...I will call a clan meeting for the kits." Cloudstar was saying. Nettlekit bounced around happily and turned around, searching for his sister so he could see her reaction. When he spotted Flakekit, she was bleeding so heavily that he scarcely recognized his sister. Chapter 3 Nettlekit looked around the nursery for his sister, and when he saw her in her state, he bluntly stated, "Um, Flakekit, what happened? I think your're bleeding," For he could think of nothing else to say. He was shocked; Just a minute ago, Flakekit was perfectly fine - for Starclan's sake, she was napping! Not bleeding so rapidly that she couldn't even so much as move from her place in her nest. A mix of fear, wonder, and anger was churning inside of him. Who would do such a thing to Flakekit? Who ''could ''do such a thing to Flakekit? She wasn't ever ''that ''annoying, and Nettlekit simply couldn't believe that ''any ''cat could inflict wounds such as this on a cat - a kit of all things! Whitefoot quickly rushed over to Flakekit's side. "Get Icefeather," she commanded, while attempting to stop the bleeding herself. Nettlekit was simply too astonished to do anything other than stand, and Blizzardkit stood just as still, his gray fur rising on his neck. "Get, out, get out!" Came Icefeather, "Give me some room to work with!" Nettlekit and Blizzardkit quickly scrambled out of her way, barely missing getting trampled by the path of Icewhisker way to Flakekit. They immediately heard groaning obviously coming from Flakekit. "Get me some more cobwebs!" Came from the den, followed by more groaning. Cloudstar rushed out to the medicine den, eager to help his daughter in any way possible. Nettlekit and Blizzardkit stood outside the nursery, listening to the awful moaning until they couldn't bear it anymore. "Lets head over to the apprentice's den," said Blizzardkit, "We'll be going there regularly in a day or two, so we might as well get used to it." "Okay," replied Nettlekit, still too shocked to say anything else. As they headed over to the apprentices' den underneath some bushes, a couple of cats passed by them, who were heading over to the nursery in curiosity of what could have occurred there to cause such an awful ruckus in the camp. After what seemed like moons of walking, they finally reached the other end of the camp, where they could only hear the cries of their sister if they tried to. "Hi Blizzardkit, Nettlekit," greeted Amberpaw, "are you here to find out which nests are the most comfortable? If you are, my personal favorite - other than my current one, of course - is the two nests over to the right. It's warm, regardless of whether there are other cats next to you or not, and it's far away from most of the brambles, so there's less of a chance for a thorn to fall into your nest." Nettlekit wanted to get his mind onto a different subject than his suffering sister anyway, and this was an easy way to excuse his reasons for coming here, so he went along with it. "Cool, thanks Amberpaw," he replied, "I'll remember that. Where's Frostpaw?" "She's on a hunting patrol, out with Shadewhisker and Talonfall," he answered, "I really don't have anything to do right now, because for some reason, Eagleclaw didn't assign me to that patrol, even though Talonfall was in it." "I see," said Blizzardkit. There was a rather long and awkward pause, when Amberpaw started suggesting things they could do to keep each other occupied. "Do you guys want to learn the hunting crouch again?" "We've already got it down." Nettlekit demonstrated, and Blizzardkit quickly fell into the as-of-late familiar crouch. "Nice job!" The white tom exclaimed, obviously astonished at the perfection of their execution of the crouch, which had personally taken him a couple of moons to perfect. "You guys really have that down! How did you learn it so well?" "Um," started Nettlekit, "we sort of sneak out of camp a lot and we try our hunting crouch on stuff. I caught a vole once!" He boasted. "It was a really scrawny one, though," added Blizzardkit, "I've caught a hawk before," he stated casually. "Yeah right, it fell from its nest, and it didn't even know how to fly away!" "Bet you couldn't have caught it!" "Bet I could!" "You couldn't catch a fledgling even if it flew down to you and-" Amberpaw interrupted them before the debate got more heated. "So, you both have the basic hunters' crouch down, and since you've both caught prey before, I assume you both can stalk plenty fine." He paused to draw his paw over his ear. "But do you know how to fight?" "Whitefoot says we shouldn't learn fighting moves until we're apprenices," replied Blizzardkit, his fur beginning to lie flat again after his small debate with Nettekit. "Well, we're nearly apprentices, so I would say it doesn't really apply to us anymore," countered Nettlekit. Amberpaw thought carefully. "Well, if Whitefoot doesn't want you to know any fighting moves before you're apprenticed, then I suppose that she means it." "Aw, come ''on ''Amberpaw!" Pleaded Nettlekit. "You're no fun." "I actually agree with him," said Blizzardkit, "If we get caught doing anything mischievous, Cloudstar might hold us back a moon before we get apprenticed! And we probably shouldn't worry her more than she already is anyway, after what happened to Flakekit earlier," he told Nettlekit in a softer voice. "Hmm, I suppose so," agreed Nettlekit. "Lets go back to the nursery to see how things are going," he said, casually. "Good idea. See you later, Amberpaw!" "Bye!" He called back, as they padded their way back to the nursery. Chapter 4 As Blizzardkit led the way over to the nursery with Nettlekit close beside him, things seemed to be calming down between their clanmates that had noticed Flakekit's commotion, which was a good sign in Blizzardkit's eyes. He felt more and more confident that things were going to be okay as they neared the den. He felt Nettlekit's everlasting nervousness for their sister beside him, which unnerved him a bit, but Blizzardkit was determined to keep his cool. When they entered the den, Icefeather's scent was still there, but he could tell that she herself was not in fact inside, which he was faintly proud of. Sure enough, Icefeather had left. "Whitefoot?" Nettlekit called. Blizzardkit could hear the worry in his voice. "Over here, dear," responded Whitefoot, from her position directly to the right of them. ''I should have scented her ''easily! Thought Blizzardkit, slightly frustrated. He was constantly testing himself, trying to prepare to impress whoever his mentor would be when the time came, because he knew that he wanted to be the best warrior in the forest someday. They turned over to their mother. "Hello, mother," greeted Blizzardkit, "How's Flakekit?" He didn't have to stop his voice from wavering - he was pretty confident he knew the answer to the question anyway. "Flakekit's fine, thank Starclan," replied Whitefoot, "we're lucky that Icefeather's so talented," she continued, "I was afraid for a couple of moments that we had lost her, poor thing. I don't know what could've happened to cause her to bleed so terribly," she said, pondering. Personally, Blizzardkit couldn't care less ''how ''Flakekit started bleeding, all that mattered to him was that she was okay now. Now, they could all be apprenticed together, and everything would back to normal. ''It was probably just a big bramble - there are so many lying around since the nursery got reinforced. ''He padded around Whitefoot to check and see just how well Flakekit was. Also, he smelled something funny, so he wanted to make sure it wasn't near his sister. Flakekit was ''covered ''in blood! ''Her own blood, ''he realized. He had thought that Icefeather would've washed it off, to not spread infection, or something. "She cleaned off as much as she could, without hurting your sister," said his mother, seeming to sense his thoughts. This had come as a shock to him, but it obviously shook Nettlekit even more. "Oh, Whitefoot!" He wailed in distress, "She's not going to die, is she? Please don't tell me that she'll die!" "Hush, Nettlekit!" She said in a quiet tone. "Don't wake up Flakekit! She's supposed to be resting," she added more gently. Obviously, Whitefoot's warning came too late, because Flakekit started to stir soon after she heard the loud cries of Nettlekit. She grunted as she attempted to move, forgetting that she was injured for a brief moment, then realized that her pain was caused by her movement, and quickly laid down again. However, this wouldn't stop her from at least attempting to speak to her clearly troubled littermates. "Hi Blizzardkit, hi Nettlekit," she started, before grunting slightly shortly after. "What're you guys staring at?" She demanded, a bit more like her usual self. "Um, we just wanted to check on how you were doing," excused Blizzard, "after all, you were a bit injured just a minute ago." "Yeah, about that, who did that?" Flakekit questioned, irritated, clearly unaware of how much she had startled the whole clan. "I don't think any ''cat ''did that," replied Blizzrdkit, beginning to express his theory, "''I think you just got a bad bramble or two in your nest. Anyway, are you fit enough for the ceremony later?" "What ceremony?" Asked Flakekit, tilting her head to the side. "Our apprentice, ceremony, silly! Cloudstar said it would be at sunhigh." "Cloudstar was here? When?" She asked, not remembering their father coming into the den. Realizing when it would've been, she asked, "Did he come when I was sleeping? I went back to sleep shortly after you two woke me up, which I'm still not particularly happy about." "Oh, if that was the case, then yes," replied Nettlekit. "Nettlekit, Blizzardkit," Whitefoot interrupted, "you should probably leave Flakekit alone to rest, now. We want her to recover, not open her wound up again with you bothering her." "I'm fine, mother, honestly. I don't know what you guys are all concerned about." Whitefoot's eyes glowed with amusement, "You ''need to rest, so you can feel better in a couple of sunrises, and your brothers should go to sleep. They've had an interesting morning, but now, it's time for them to settle down. Do you kits want me to get you something from the fresh-kill pile?" The kits nodded their heads enthusiastically. "All right. I'll be right back. Don't play too roughly for your sister!" "We won't," answered Nettlekit and Blizzardkit. As they laid down together, waiting for their meal, Blizzardkit couldn't help wondering, ''if Flakekit isn't able to become an apprentice right now, how long will it be until I'm apprenticed? Chapter 5 A moon had passed since Flakekit's incident, and she was feeling significantly better, nearly as fit as her brothers, like she used to be. Cloudstar had told them that they would have to wait at least another quarter-moon until they could be apprenticed, but she was all right with that. She wasn't in any particular hurry to become an apprentice, an to be honest, she still wasn't sure what she wanted to be. She was getting increasingly interested on how Icefeather had healed her so well so quickly, and she was visiting her almost every sunhigh now. The only reason she could think of for why she might want to get apprenticed was because there was a new kit in the nursery. After Streamheart's kits were stillborn - she was very sorry for her - Hailstorm had given birth to two kits - Snowkit and Webkit - and was taking up a good amount of space in the den. It helped that Whitefoot returned to warrior duties, but Flakekit still missed her mother, and she and her sibling were growing slightly too big for the nursery anyway. It was around sunhigh, so she hurried off to the medicine den, knowing that Icefeather would probably be expecting her. As she approached the den in the side of the mountain, she heard faintly "Hmm, this one's too old," or "We're running low on feverfew." ''She must be sorting out the herbs! ''Deduced Flakekit. "Hi, Icefeather!" Called Flakekit, "Are you sorting out your herbs?" "Hello, Flakekit, it's good to see you today," answered Icefeather, "and yes, I am sorting out my herbs. Do you want to help me?" "Oh, yes please!" Exclaimed Flakekit, excited to do something interesting ''and ''useful for Icefeather. "Okay, then," the medicine cat started, "You can start by sorting out the good and the old Juniper. You can tell if they're old or not if they're wrinkly, squashed, or moldy. Do you remember what Juniper is used for?" Challenged Icefeather. Flakekit thought hard. "Does it give strength?" She asked, fairly sure it was the right answer. "That's part of it. Occasionally, we do use it to give strength, but the main use of Juniper berries is to cure bellyaches. If we wanted to give cats strength, we'd use some travelling herbs, such as chamomile and burnet." "Oh. Sorry," apologized Flakekit, ashamed of herself. "Oh, no, There's nothing to be sorry about," quickly said Icefeather, "You know more than I did when I was a your age. My mentor, Moonleaf, taught me very well, mind you, but at first, it didn't come naturally to me at all." "Really?" Perked up Flakekit, "Well, okay, then. But if I were a real medicine cat, I shouldn't have made a mistake like that." "Well, yes, but again, you didn't actually make a mistake, you just forgot the main use of it. Anyway," continued Icefeather, "can you finish sorting out these herbs for me?" After Flakekit finished sorting the juniper, she said goodbye to Icefeather and went back to the nursery to see if her brothers were there or not. Just as she was about to enter the nursery, she heard a group of fast-paced pawsteps from about halfway across the camp Chapter 6 coming soon Chapter 7 coming soon Chapter 8 coming soon Chapter 9 coming soon Chapter 10 coming soonCategory:FanfictionCategory:SnowClanCategory:Ravenstream's StuffCategory:Crystal's StuffCategory:Crystal's StoriesCategory:Warrior StoryCategory:Medicine Cat StoryCategory:Prophecy